


Untitled fluff fic

by venilia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venilia/pseuds/venilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur," he says when the door opens, "Look, I hate to do this to you darling, but my landlady's kicked me out and I do already stay here most nights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fluff fic

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet for [cherrybina's second fluff meme](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/1077148.html#comments). Posting it a year later is horribly par for the course for me. *facepalms*
> 
> Not betaed.

"Arthur," he says when the door opens, "Look, I hate to do this to you darling, but my landlady's kicked me out and I do already stay here most nights. Would you mind terribly if...?" He trails off, meaningfully.

Arthur has a smile tickling the left side of his mouth. "Alright." He grabs two of Eames' vintage thrift store suitcases.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Arthur gives him a gentle tug through his doorway.

"Look," Eames' good tux drops from where it's been tucked between his chin and shoulder, and he sighs. "Look, it'll only be for a week or two, I promise."

"Uh huh," Arthur rescues the tux and carries in Jellicle's travel case. Jell meows pitifully. Good cat.

"I don't know why she kicked me out, either. I swear, this isn't some ploy to get you to let me move in."

"It's fine." Arthur brings in the cat litter and litterbox, then stoops to grab the plastic bag full of cat toys and the brush.

Eames relaxes and starts putting things down. "I put my furniture and books and things in storage, and I've been through the classifieds. There's a few places that look good."

"Oh." Arthur closes the door behind Eames and lets Jell out. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want to," he says. And then Eames sees it.

"Arthur," he says. "Arthur your checkbook is out on the table."

"Yeah," Arthur steps close.

"She kicked me out for smoking." Eames says.

"Hmm." Arthur tucks his fingers into Eames' belt loops.

"Which, I mean, is in the rules," Eames continues.

Arthur nuzzles his jaw.

"But my landlady smokes like a chimney. Arthur. Arthur did you _bribe_ my landlady to kick me out?"

Arthur chuckles in Eames' ear, low and sexy.

"Darling," Eames says. "You're ridiculous."


End file.
